A través de las estrellas
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ser la mujer de un astronauta era fácil?. Sora pasará su primer aniversario sin Yamato, pero los milagros existen, ¿encontrarán la forma de pasarlo juntos?... ¡feliz aniversario SORATO!


_**Si hoy me hubiese tocado el gordo… mmm, bueno, digimon seguiría perteneciendo a Bandai porque por 300000 no creo que me den ni un pequeño Numemon, pero de todas formas, como sigo igual de pringada que siempre, me toca decir que…**_

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen.**_

.

_**

* * *

**_

**A TRAVÉS DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

Cuando sonó el despertador, Sora lo apagó sin ni siquiera mirarlo, no le hacía falta, llevaba demasiado rato despierta como para saber que hora era, además no quería que ese molesto ruido despertase a quienes dormían con ella. Se volteó hacia su derecha, o lo que es lo mismo, el lado de la cama en donde siempre descansaba su marido, y sonrió al ver esos cabellos rubios igual que los de él, pero no eran los suyos, sino los de su hija, una adorable niña de seis años recién cumplidos. Le acarició con dulzura el pelo, dándole un suave beso en la frente, mínimo contacto para no despertarla, no lo hizo y sonrió por ello, todavía era muy pronto y teniendo en cuenta lo vital y emocionada que estaría este día, quería dejarla descansar un poquito más.

Observó al pequeño Yokomon que descansaba entre sus brazos y mirando un poco más también vio un Punimon, lo que le extrañó fue el hecho de ¿Qué hacía el compañero de su hijo en su cama y no su propio hijo? Empezándose a preocupar escaneó toda la cama, incluso el suelo, pero entonces sintió unas cosquillas en sus pies. Sin más tardanza metió la cabeza entre las sábanas y ahí lo encontró, su pequeño de dos años estaba hecho un ovillo como cual perrito a los pies de la cama, dejando que sus finos cabellos pelirrojos acariciasen los pies de su madre.

No queriendo saber como había llegado hasta ahí a lo largo de la larga noche, la mujer apresuró a sacarlo, el niño era tan dormilón que ni se despertó. Tras besarle también en la mejilla y cerciorarse de que seguía respirando tras su odisea sub-sábana, lo depositó cuidadosamente en su sitio, arropándolo con gran mimo.

Miró el reloj por primera vez, las seis de la mañana, ni sabía porque se lo había puesto tan pronto ese día, ya que no tenía que trabajar ni hacer nada en particular, pero también sabía que al igual que llevaba pasando en los anteriores meses no iba a poder dormir apenas, por lo que prefería estar levantada que en esa cama que tanto le recordaba a su marido.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de su habitación, ya iba a coger las escaleras para bajar a la cocina, cuando un pico asomándose de otra habitación la interceptó.

-Sora, ¿Por qué te levantas tan pronto?.- susurró una somnolienta Piyomon.

-Sigue durmiendo.- contestó la pelirroja, prosiguiendo con su camino.

La digimon no le hizo caso, agitó sus plumas y siguió a su compañera. Le prometió a Yamato no dejarla nunca sola, además que ella tampoco tenía a su compañero Gabumon para dormir por lo que también sentía su cama muy vacía.

Al llegar a la cocina fue directa al frigorífico para hacerse algo de desayuno, pero no llegó a abrirlo, sus ojos quedaron clavados en el calendario que había encima de este. Estaban en diciembre, concretamente en el 24 de diciembre, el día especial de Sora y Yamato, su aniversario, y por primera vez en 22 años lo iban a pasar separados. Sin duda iba a ser su aniversario más amargo.

La compañera de Sora advirtió esa mirada triste de su compañera, a pesar de que ya hacía más de cinco meses que estaban separados no se acostumbraba a vivir sin él, de hecho más de una vez la sorprendía preparándole el desayuno, el almuerzo o esperándole por las noches a que volviese, pero no lo hacía y no lo haría en mucho tiempo.

-Sora, ya sé que no te consuela, pero yo también echo mucho de menos a Gabumon.- dijo la digimon abrazándose a las piernas de la mujer.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en la diseñadora, que se volvió para acariciar a la digimon rosa, ese ser que le había estado acompañando desde los once años y cuya presencia agradecía tanto en momentos tan duros como este.

-Así está mejor Sora, sonríe, además seguro que los niños se levantan muy animados y tendrán que verte contenta sino se preocuparan.

-Tienes razón Piyo.- susurró Sora, dándole un cariñoso beso en el pico.- como siempre eres mi Pepito grillo.

Dio un bote, cuando vio otra vez el reloj, pero esta vez el que tenía en la cocina, que estaba precisamente en el horario de Houston, allí eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde del día 23 de diciembre, quería llamar cuanto antes al centro espacial, desde donde controlaban la misión de su esposo, para cerciorarse cuanto antes de que podría hablar con él hoy.

Se lo prometió a los niños, que estaban entusiasmados por hablar con su padre en órbita, hasta él mismo se lo dijo la última vez que pudo comunicarse con ella, pero hacía bastante tiempo de eso, ya casi un eterno mes. Deseaba saber con seguridad si podría desearle un feliz aniversario a su marido en "persona".

Tomó el teléfono y solo tuvo que dar un número, porque era evidente que tenía guardado ese largo teléfono en la memoria, por la cantidad de veces que llamaba al día y porque su memoria no daba para tanto, todo hay que decirlo.

Tamborileaba con los dedos sobre su mesita mientras escuchaba esa cancioncilla de espera que tan de memoria se conocía, por fin alguien le atendió y tras hablar con unas siete personas, finalmente le pusieron con el responsable de las comunicaciones.

-Señora Ishida, un placer escucharla, ¿Qué tal está?

Llamaba tantas veces que ya tenía completa confianza con ese hombre.

-Muy bien todo, gracias, quería saber si podré hablar con mi marido hoy. Ya sabe Nochebuena, los niños quieren verle y sería genial poder cenar con él, aunque sea en una pantallita con un retardo de minutos y a años luz de Odaiba.- suplicó la mujer, esperando la respuesta.

-Eh…- conocía demasiado bien ese tartamudeo, buscando la típica excusa apropiada.- verá señora Ishida, esto no es tan fácil como parece, nos cuesta muchísimo las conexiones y no puedo asegurarle nada. Hay veces que pasan día sin saber nada de ellos.

-¿Qué ¡que!.- se alteró por completo la pelirroja. Desconocía esa información, daba por hecho que ese transbordador estaba perfectamente vigilado desde tierra.

El hombre al otro lado del teléfono supo que había metido la pata.

-Eh… ah, tranquila pero esta todo controlado.- trató de enmendar su error.

-Ya, ¿pero podré hablar con él?, aunque solo sea unos segundos, es muy importante.

-Le prometo que haremos lo que podamos, no se preocupe, pero entienda que no es fácil, Marte no está aquí al lado precisamente.

-Entiendo.- finalizó la mujer abatida.

Marte, Marte, Marte, ese dichoso nombre rebotó en su cabeza una y otra vez. No pudiendo evitar preguntarse que demonios se le habría perdido a Yamato en ese planeta lleno de polvo rojo. No encontraba la respuesta y de hecho ya tampoco la buscaba. Con este viaje no solo Yamato sino Gabumon pasarían a la historia, ya sabía lo duro que sería cuando su esposo lo aceptó y con todo lo que había trabajado para conseguirlo, jamás le habría pedido que renunciase a él. Serían meses dolorosos, de hecho el viaje duraba poco más de un año si todo salía bien, creía que lo más difícil ya había pasado, porque siempre los primeros meses eran los peores, luego no quedaba más remedio que acostumbrarse a su ausencia, pero no contaba con que no tendría a Yamato en Nochebuena, hasta hoy no había sido realmente consciente de ese detalle. Pero tenía que hacerse a la idea de que había más de una posibilidad de que no pudiese hablar con él en este día tan especial.

-¿Qué te han dicho?.- la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos la afectuosa Piyomon.

-¿Huh?.- agitó al cabeza un tanto aturdida.- no, nada. Harán lo que puedan, pero no me han prometido nada.

No era el momento de martirizarse más por esto, todavía existía una pequeña esperanza, además con o sin Yamato seguía siendo Nochebuena y con dos niños en casa se seguiría celebrando con la misma alegría de siempre, por lo menos esa era su intención.

Miró a su alrededor con disgusto, viendo lo triste que estaba su hogar, realmente estaba como siempre, pero un día tan especial se merecía una decoración distinta. Cierto es que el hogar de los Ishida-Takenouchi nunca se había caracterizado por tener ostentosos adornos navideños, más bien solían ser cuatro espumillones, un arbolito blanco sintético decorado con dibujos y muñecos de Aiko y poco más, pero es que este año ni eso adornaba la casa. Normal teniendo en cuenta que era Yamato el que junto a la niña decoraba la casa mientras entonaban canciones navideñas. Cuando hacían eso, Sora siempre aprovechaba para cocinar sus ricas galletas y reírse de cómo Yamato acababa cubierto de nieve artificial y lleno de espumillones gracias a la adorable Aiko. Cuanto deseba escuchar a Yamato y verlo poniendo ese arbolito ilusionado, además, que este año también les acompañarían su revoltoso bebé.

Sonrió con tristeza por pensar en Yuujou, estas era sus segundas Navidades y teniendo en cuenta que en las del año pasado estuvo todo el rato durmiendo, se podría decir que esta sería la primera Nochebuena en la que sería consciente de lo que pasaba. Pensó en Yamato, en lo mal que lo estaría pasando pensando en su bebé, ya se había perdido mucho de Yuujou por culpa de su viajes. Conocía a Yamato y sabía que siempre se arrepentiría de no estar este año con él, de no ayudarle a abrir sus regalos, de perderse su infancia.

Otra vez agitó la cabeza, no debía desmoralizarse, con un poco de suerte, Yamato les saludaría desde el espacio, lo que tenía que hacer era confiar en esa idea y mostrar su mejor sonrisa a sus hijos.

Así lo hizo, junto con Piyomon desempolvó la caja de adornos navideños del trastero y mientras los ponía no pudo evitar entonar algún que otro villancico.

Con este ajetreo, era evidente que ciertos angelitos iban a despertar, y Sora les sonrió tiernamente al verlos asomándose al salón, tanto Aiko, como Yuujou, que no soltaba la mano de su hermana.

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó la rubia, tallándose los ojos.

-Decoro la casa, que ¿me ayudáis?.- preguntó divertida, tomando entre sus brazos a Yuujou para llevarlo a la cocina, porque evidentemente, antes de empezar a revolver, sus hijos tendrían una gran desayuno.

La niña siguió a su madre un poco triste.

-Eso siempre lo hago con papá.- susurró, mientras con desanimo se sentaba en su silla.

-Papá, viene.- logró decir Yuujou estirando la mano, para coger a Punimon que estaba por los suelos junto a Yokomon.

Fue Piyomon la que cogió a los digimons bebés y se encargó de darles su desayuno, para evitar que el decidido Yuujou hiciese caída libre desde su sillita como estaba dispuesto.

-Cariño, no viene.- habló la diseñadora con ternura, mientras daba de comer a su hijo.- está muy lejos, en Marte, pero nos va a saludar, tranquilo.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó ahora Aiko con ilusión en la mirada.

Sora sabía que no hacía lo correcto, puesto que no tenía total seguridad de que eso pasase pero le fue completamente imposible decirle que no a esa mirada de su hija.

-Claro que sí, cielito.- le dijo amablemente acariciándole su suave mejilla.

Aiko sonrió abiertamente y no solo por la buena noticia, sino por el apelativo cariñoso empleado por su madre "cielito", así era como se dirigía a ella siempre Yamato, pero desde que se fue, Sora lo había empezado a emplear con regularidad, tal vez inconscientemente, para que la niña sintiese que parte de su padre continuaba aquí.

Tras el desayuno, continuaron con lo que Sora había empezado, la decoración de la casa. Se divirtieron bastante, con Aiko haciendo travesuras y por supuesto su hermano acompañándola en todas, lo más divertido fue cuando llenaron a la pobre Piyomon de nieve, pero finalmente cumplieron su propósito. Ese hogar por fin tenía el toque navideño que corresponde en unas fechas tan señaladas. Solo faltaba una cosa, coronar el árbol, que por cierto era un lujo de árbol, ya que en ninguna otra casa se encontraría un árbol decorado con rocas lunares en vez de bolas, pero no solo rocas, sino también transbordadores espaciales en miniatura, muñequitos de digimons y hasta al pobre Punimon lo colgaron entre alguna que otra extravagancia más de los niños. Pero el muñeco dejado el último era precisamente el preferido de Sora, ya que se trataba de un muñeco de su esposo, un muñeco muy especial, representaba a Yamato con once años. Se trataba de la figura que utilizaba Puppetmon para jugar con ellos en su bosque, que ahora ya solo era un trozo de madera guardado en el cajón de los recuerdos, pero que Sora, aprovechando que no estaba Yamato, ya que si él lo veía se moriría de vergüenza y no permitiría sacarlo, utilizaría no solo para decorar el árbol, sino para coronarlo.

-Que guapo es mi papá.- sonrió Aiko mirándolo orgullosa.

-Sí que lo es.- no pudo evitar decir Sora.- venga ponlo.

Ya la iba a coger en brazos para que lo colocase pero Yuujou lo impidió agarrando de la pierna a su hermana.

-Pongo yo, papá.- pidió con cierta angustia tratando de apoderarse del muñequito.

Evidentemente que Aiko, al igual que todo el mundo, era incapaz de negar nada al adorable y tierno Yuujou.

-Venga cariño, ¡arriba!.- subió su madre.

El niño estaba tan ilusionado que estirando el brazo para colocar el muñeco de Yamato, se abalanzó más de la cuenta, desequilibró a Sora y madre e hijo terminaron incrustándose en el árbol, tirándolo y desparramando todo por todos lados. Todo el trabajo de la mañana quedó tirado por el suelo del salón.

Cuando logró recomponerse, Sora, con restos de espumillón por la boca y sentada sin darse cuenta en el pequeño Punimon, apresuró a cerciorarse de que Yuujou no tuviese ningún rasguño, y no lo tenía, el inocente niño miraba a su madre con cara de despistado y eso sí, sin soltar el amado muñequito de su padre.

-Árbol pupa mami.- dijo, como si él no hubiese tenido nada que ver con este desplome.

Una vez que se hubiesen levantado, Piyomon observó a su compañera con resignación.

-Ahora a poner todo otra vez, que pereza.

-Sí, que te diviertas Piyo.- se escaqueó descaradamente la mujer, mientras se sacudía la ropa y Yuujou rescataba a su malherido compañero de entre los restos del árbol.

-¿Cómo?, ¿A dónde vas?.- inquirió extrañada.

-Pues hacer la compra.- habló con naturalidad.- ¿quien viene conmigo?

-¡Yo!.- gritaron a una voz tanto Aiko como Yuujou poniéndose en frente de su madre y estirando los brazos para hacerse más visibles. Como si sus potentes chillos no bastasen.

-Bien, pues a vestir.- dio una palmada, viendo como sus hijos desfilaban escaleras arriba.

-Pero Sora...- trató de protestar el ave.

-Es mi aniversario y mi marido está años luz. Estoy deprimida, ayúdame un poco, ¿quieres?.- recriminó Takenouchi disgustada. Con ese comodín hoy conseguiría todo lo que desease.

Piyomon bajó la cabeza y asintió, menos mal que sus pequeños bebés, Yokomon y Punimon, temiendo por su integridad física en manos de los pequeños Ishida, decidieron quedarse con su "mamá" digital.

Hasta que Sora no consiguió que sus hijos estuviesen como dos esquimalitos, con tantas capas que ni podían moverse, no les dejó salir de casa. Era un día frío, la noche anterior hasta se habían dejado ver algunos copos de nieve y lo último que iba a dejar era que sus angelitos se resfriasen.

-Mamá, casi no puedo andar.- se quejaba Aiko, mientras caminaba con su traje digno del muñeco Michelin.

En el lado contrario estaba Yuujou, que sin importar que pareciese una bolita azul, ya que su abrigo era azul, obviamente, no paraba de tratar de corretear y jugar con los restos de nieve que aún quedaban por debajo de los coches.

-Nieve, mami.- hababa todo feliz, sentado en ella, tratando de hacer un muñequito.

-Sí cariño, pero levántate de ahí.- le tomó de la mano para que ándase, cuando pasó a su lado.

Con Aiko sin parar de quejarse y Yuujou parándose para hacer un muñequito en cada medio milímetro de nieve que veían, Sora completamente agotada consiguió llegar al centro comercial. Le consolaba que al menos ahí tendría la ayuda de algún adulto, ya que era donde había quedado con los Yagami.

Sonrió y sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena al encontrarlos con la mirada. Vergüenza más que todo por su mejor amigo Taichi que no entraba exactamente dentro de la definición de adulto, más concretamente por su gorro, era la cabeza de un Monzaemon. En seguida su esposa, apresuró a saludarla y su hijo correteó hacia Aiko.

-Buenos días tía Sora, feliz Nochebuena.- saludó completamente adorable, estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, que Sora recibió con una sonrisa.

Por lo visto, una tarde entera ensayando con su padre lo amable y considerado que debía comportarse con Sora, ya que estas Navidades para ella iban a ser un poco tristes, habían dado sus frutos en el pequeño Taiyou.

-Muchas gracias Taiyou, eres un encanto, toma esto es para ti.- sacó de su bolso un paquetito con dulces que llenó de ilusión al pequeño moreno.

-Gracias.- agradeció, para luego enseñárselo a su mejor amiga, pero al verla no pudo evitar carcajearse.- pareces un esquimal.

-Y tú pareces un cara culo.- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Con los niños entretenidos insultándose y Yuujou viendo la escena sentado en el suelo y aplaudiendo, los adultos tomaron asiento en una cafetería.

-Ey Takenouchi, ¿que tal todo?.- saludó Yagami dándole su característico amistoso golpe en el hombro.

-Si quieres que hable contigo quítate ese ridículo gorro.- fue lo único que dijo ella, deprimiendo al moreno.

-Yo le dije lo mismo.- secundó Akane, o lo que es lo mismo, la resignada esposa de Taichi.

-Pero si mola, es Monzaemon, ¡Monzaemon!

-Pero, ¿por qué gritas?.- se llevó las manos a los oídos Sora.

-Uuuh.- entendió el diplomático, quitándose su gorro. Sora no estaba para bromas.- vale, ¿Qué pasa?, tienes un mal día, estás deprimida porque es el primer aniversario que vas a pasar sin Yamato y tampoco vas a poder hablar con él ¿no?, eso, o sino tienes la regla, ¿me equivoco?

Sora miraba a su amigo estupefacta, preguntándose porque exactamente ese moreno era su amigo y lo más inquietante, en que estaba pensando cuando decidió quedar con él para hacer las compras de Nochebuena, menos mal que Akane era un poco más comprensiva.

-Taichi, toma cómprate un chocolate y desaparece un rato.- propuso su esposa, dándole unas monedas como si fuese un crío.

-¡Ey!, ¿de que vas?, ¿por quien me has tomado?.- gritó Yagami, sobrecogiendo a las dos mujeres. ¿Tan mal le había sentado esa acción?, ¿se había cabreado en serio?.- es que no sabes que… ¡aquí hay camarero!

Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo, era evidente que Taichi nunca diría nada coherente en su vida, bueno solo lo hizo una vez, hace 22 años concretamente, en la puerta del camerino de Yamato, desde entonces el absurdísimo regía su existencia y sus palabras.

Pero muy a pesar de la pelirroja, las palabras de Taichi habían sido acertadas, por muy buena cara que tratase de mostrar a sus hijos, sin duda esta era la Nochebuena más amarga de su vida.

-Es que todo está tan vacío sin él, la casa, las calles, no pensé que sería tan duro. Él siempre pone la decoración, hace la cena y me hace sentirme especial en este día.- terminó en susurro totalmente desalentada.- ¡estúpido planeta rojo!.- bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Los Yagami compartieron una mirada, para luego asentir.

-Oye, íbamos a cenar con mis padres, pero que te parece si lo anulamos y hacemos una gran fiesta en tu casa, como cuando éramos jóvenes, ¿eh?.- propuso Taichi, enguarrándose con su recién traído chocolate.

Sora sonrió con nostalgia.

-Gracia Tai-kun, eres un encanto, pero creo que paso.

-De verdad que no es problema.- añadió rápidamente Akane.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy para fiestas, quiero pasar la Nochebuena lo más tranquila posible, sola con los niños.

-¿Segura?.- insistió el embajador.

Sora, que ahora miraba tiernamente a sus pequeños, asintió. Verdaderamente lo que menos le apetecía era un gran jaleo navideño en su hogar, lo único que deseaba era hablar con Yamato y soñar con él y con los días que faltaban para tenerlo entre sus brazos.

...

La tarde ya había caído en la ciudad de Odaiba y mientras Sora preparaba sus ricas galletas navideñas, las risas, los gritos y las sonrisas ilusionadas de los niños se habían adueñado de la casa. No era para menos, teniendo dos abuelos compitiendo entre ellos por ver quien les había hecho el mejor regalo.

-¿Un coche de batería?.- cuestionó la señora Takaishi abriendo los ojos como platos.- Hiroaki, es un niño de dos años, ¿no crees que te has excedido?

El abuelo de la criatura miraba a sus nietos con sonrisa triunfal, con ese coche que alcanzaba velocidades mayores que el de Schumacher, estaba seguro que no tendría competencia. Sin duda el mejor regalo sería el suyo.

-Ese empollón de Takenouchi no tendrá nada que hacer.- se frotaba las manos como si estuviese teniendo una maquiavélica idea.

La pobre mujer rodó los ojos con resignación, observando como ese pelirrojo se perdía por el interior de ese coche que le podría servir de casa para los próximos seis años.

-¡Muchas gracias abuelo!.- exclamó la niña, feliz con su regalo.

El hombre saludó y Natsuko volvió a negar, porque si a Yuujou le había traído un coche de carreras con Aiko no había sido menos y le había traído una replica en grandes dimensiones, vamos que casi llegaba hasta el techo, del transbordador espacial en el que ahora iba su padre camino a Marte.

Como era de esperar cuando Sora lo vio casi le da un patatús, pero como buena madre permisiva incapaz de negar nada a su adorados y malcriados hijos, puso buena cara, aunque interiormente estuviese planeando una forma de deshacerse de esos trastos y si es posible con su suegro dentro.

Pero entonces, el rival de Hiroaki por el amor de sus nietos, sacó sus tan preciados regalos.

-Niños, mirad mis regalos, ya veréis que no son trastos inútiles como los del abuelo Ishida.- dijo esto último mirando a su oponente.

Hiroaki soltó una carcajada, los paquetes de Haruhiko eran muy pequeños, nunca podrían competir con sus ostentosos y extravagantes regalos.

Los dos infantes apresuraron a ir a brazos de su otro abuelo para abrir sus correspondientes presentes.

-¡Que bonito!.- exclamó Aiko con ilusión, al encontrarse con un libro interactivo del universo.- _"la tierra tarda 365,264 días en dar la vuelta al sol_".- alucinó al escuchar la robótica voz y ver todos los dibujitos e incluso animaciones que se encontraban en ese librito.

Hiroaki se incomodó un poco y más después de que Haruhiko le dedicase una sonrisa triunfal, pero bueno, aún quedaba el pequeño Yuujou y él no sería tan fácil de impresionar con un simple libro, más que nada porque no sabía leer.

-¡Bonito!.- imitó a su hermana sacando su librito correspondiente.

-¿Te gusta?, son digimons.- explicó el hombre, mientras le enseñaba los diferentes peluches en 3D que salían de las páginas y hacía gruñidos imitándoles.- este es Seadramon y aquí…

-¡Garurumon!.- exclamó el pelirrojo dando una palmada ilusionado.

Al pobre Ishida le chirriaban los dientes, sus maleables nietos ya se habían olvidado de sus caros regalos y parecía que lo único que existía en ese momento para ellos eran sus ridículos libros. Dio un chasquido irritado por su estupidez, si hubiese sacado los regalos el segundo los niños ahora estarían jugando con ellos y ya pasarían de los de Takenouchi, pero no, su impaciencia y también su soberbia por pensar que sus regalos eran mejores, le habían hecho perder esta pequeña batalla.

Como si fuese un crío, Haruhiko le sacó la lengua.

-Libros y cultura 1, extravagancias caras que no entran en casa 0.- dijo con burla, quería recrearse en su victoria.

Hiroaki hizo grandes esfuerzos para no golpearle y mientras trataba de llamar la atención de los niños para que volviesen a jugar con sus regalos y Haruhiko se lo impedía recalcando lo divertidos que eran sus libros, dos mujeres miraban la escena con pesadumbre.

-Son como críos.- negaba Toshiko.

-Al menos yo me divorcié, tú sigues casada con ese.- añadió Takaishi, agradeciendo el día en que se quitó de encima a su esposo.

-No me des ideas.- murmuró la maestra de Ikebana, observando atónita como ahora su marido empezaba una guerra de cojines con su consuegro.- ¡Haruhiko!

No queriendo presenciar más la escena, la madre de Sora se adentró en la cocina donde en ese instante estaba su hija.

-¿Te traumaría mucho que me divorciase de tu padre?.- preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Eh?

Si de normal nunca escuchaba a su madre, batallando para no quemar la cena, mucho menos.

-Nada hija, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que nos quedemos a cenar?

-Que no.- negó un tanto agobiada.- dejad todos de tratarme como una enferma de la que hay que estar todo el rato pendiente, ¿quieres?, estoy bien y solo quiero pasar la noche lo más tranquila posible con mis hijos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero hija…

-¡Porque no quieres entenderme!.- gritó sin venir a cuento, teniendo uno de su ataques de ira.

Toshiko giró los ojos, a los once años esa frasecita podría dolerle un poco, pero después de una vida entera, ya no le afectaba en absoluto. Para ella era una muestra de la inmadurez de su hija.

-Cuando te pones así de insoportable no hay quien te aguante.

Mirada mortal de Sora.

-Sí mamá, no sé a quien habré salido.- dijo sarcásticamente, lo malo que Takenouchi no se dio por aludida ni mucho menos.

No había vuelta atrás, en esa cocina nadie podría impedir un nuevo enfrentamiento entre las mujeres Takenouchi. Empezaron con el duelo de miradas, luego seguiría con los reproches y muy seguramente terminarían con Sora echándola de casa y Toshiko diciendo que "no la echaba, se iba ella porque no quería aguantar sus histerismos", pero por suerte o por desgracia no pasaron de las miradas, porque el enfrentamiento se interrumpió con una llamada.

-¡Sí!.- contestó Sora de mala gana sin perder de vista a su madre.- ou sí, soy yo, ajá… sí, pero… no, no puede, ¿está seguro?, ¿ninguna posibilidad?… pero, aunque solo sea un segundo, es que tiene que ser hoy, los niños le esperan y… seguro que pueden hacer algo y… por favor… no, ya entiendo, sí, feliz navidad a usted también.- finalizó Sora abatida, colgando el teléfono y dando un gran suspiro de tristeza.

Evidentemente que al verla en ese estado, Toshiko olvidó que estaban a punto de despotricarse y en seguida mostró su preocupación.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

Sora la miró, prácticamente con lágrimas en los ojos y sin decir nada se abrazó a ella para que le diese los mimos que necesitaba.

-No vamos a poder hablar con él, ¿y ahora como se lo digo a los niños?

-Oh, cariño.- le calmó la mujer con la ternura de una madre.

-Menuda mierda de Nochebuena.- maldijo la pelirroja, dejando que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando te crees la persona más desgraciada del mundo, siempre puede suceder algo que te confirme que todavía todo puede ser mucho peor, y así lo hizo un coche de carreras entrando en la cocina a toda velocidad. Sora y su madre tuvieron que abalanzarse sobre la mesa para salvar la vida, finalmente el coche quedó empotrado contra el horno, que se abrió y del impulso, toda la masa de galletas salió disparada, decorando las paredes de la cocina.

-¡Que divertido!.- saltó Yokomon, seguida de un eufórico Punimon.- vamos a hacerlo otra vez.

Pero los inocentes digimons temieron por su vida al encontrarse con la mirada de Sora. Parecía que un par de cuchillos iba a salir de cada ojo y atravesar a esos dos bebés digimons.

...

-¡Venga que es para hoy!.- exclamaba Sora como cual dictadora, viendo como Punimon, Yokomon y hasta la pobre Piyomon, sacaban brillo a cada baldosa de la cocina.

-No es justo, si yo no he hecho nada.- se quejaba la digimon rosa.

-Yokomon y Punimon son tu responsabilidad, sino sabes controlarlos, tú pagaras por sus acciones.- sentenció la mujer. No estaba de humor para negociar y mucho menos ser comprensiva.

-¿Y que pasa con tus hijos?, ¡tú no pagas por todas las trastadas que hacen!.- se atrevió a encararse Piyomon.

-Mis hijos no son unos salvajes.- habló con superioridad.

Se oyó un estruendoso ruido del salón, risas, algún que otro grito y la inocente, a la vez que traviesa, voz de su primogénita.

-Mamá, se ha vuelto a caer el árbol.

Con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar, calló a la descarada Piyomon que ya estaba a punto de abrir el pico.

-Como digas una sola palabra, tú serás la cena de Nochebuena.

La digimon emitió un suspiro asustadizo y se limitó a seguir limpiando sin abrir el pico, tenía mucho cariño a sus plumas y sabía que Sora en estas circunstancias era capaz de desplumarla y meterla al horno.

Cuando entró al salón, suspiró de agotamiento por ver la desesperante escena. Como informó Aiko el árbol se había caído, pero teniendo en cuenta que su benjamín estaba en medio de todo ese caos, y que no era estúpida, enseguida dedujo que el verbo adecuado no era el de "caer" sino el de "mis hijos solo disfrutan haciendo el mal y desesperando a su madre". Pero evidentemente que esto no salió de sus pensamientos, no era el día más adecuado para enfadarse con sus hijos y mucho menos tratar de educarlos. Sin decir nada, ayudó a salir de esa maraña de espumillones, bolas, muñecos y ramas de árbol a Yuujou, pero entonces sintió que una manita le estiraba del jersey, era su dulce hija.

-Mami, ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a papi?

Sintió ganas de llorar viendo esos ojitos azules, que tanto le recordaban a los de Yamato, rebosando tanta ilusión. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad, que finalmente no podrían saludar a su padre en el día de hoy, pero simplemente no pudo, se limitó a acariciar la mejilla sonrosada de su niña.

-Pronto cielito.- dijo apartando la vista.

Se detestaba por mentirle tan descaradamente, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Además, los milagros existen, ¿Quién le dice que todavía no pudiese producirse uno y pudiese ver a Yamato esta noche?

Como si estuviese preparado el timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento y una estúpida y absurda esperanza invadió a Takenouchi, ¿y si fuese su esposo? Era algo completamente surrealista, ir a Marte no era como ir a Kyoto que a mitad de camino te podíais volver para saludar. Pera a pesar de que su racionalidad le dijese que era imposible que se tratase de él, su corazón le hacía albergar esa pequeña esperanza. Al fin y al cabo, compartía casa con un pájaro rosa parlante que puede transformarse en un hombre pájaro de 40 metros, por lo que hace tiempo que para ella no existía nada que no pudiese suceder.

Al abrir la puerta volvió a la realidad, la fantasía solo residía en el Digimundo, en su mundo real, un viaje a Marte, era un viaje a Marte y Yamato no podía tele transportarse a su antojo como si fuese Son Goku. Eran rubios sí, pero no su rubio.

-Rubios ojos azules a domicilio, por el precio de uno venimos dos.- anunció el alegre Takeru, pasando el brazo por su hijo clónico de ocho años.

-Feliz Nochebuena tía Sora.- saludó con la misma sonrisa encantadora.

Sora revolvió el pelo a su sobrino e intentando dibujar una sonrisa de bienvenida, les hizo pasar.

-Nos hemos quedado colgados, íbamos a cenar con mis padres, pero papá me ha echado porque se cree que va a reconquistar a mi madre esta noche, ya ves, todos los años dice lo mismo, así que nos hemos dicho, ¿Dónde mejor para cenar que en casa de mi querida hermana?.- soltaba su rollo Takaishi, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-Takeru, que no hace falta que te inventes cosas, sé que vienes para hacerme compañía y que no piense en tu hermano.- determinó la mujer con acierto.

-¡No!.- trató de disimular Takeru.- es verdad que no tenemos donde cenar, ¿a que si Tenshi?

-¿Eh?

El niño le miró estupefacto.

-Ahora es cuando pones la cara de lástima que llevamos ensayando toda la tarde.- masculló entre dientes, dándole una suave colleja para que hiciese una reverencia.

-Ou sí, sí, tía Sora por favor, papá cocina fatal, déjame cenar contigo.- suplicó agarrándose a la pierna de la pelirroja y dedicándole una mirada desvalida.

Takenouchi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Realmente, al igual que a sus hijos, nunca le había podido decir que no a su encantador sobrino.

-Pasa.- cedió, abriéndole el paso hacia el salón.

Luego se encontró con la sonrisa triunfal de su cuñado. Ambos sabían que el propósito verdadero de Takeru era cenar con la familia de su hermano para que Sora no echase tanto de menos a cierto rubio, que los que hacían el favor eran los Takaishi a Sora y no Sora a los Takaishi, pero Takeru también conocía el orgullo de su cuñada y que por eso era mejor hacerse los desvalidos para cenar con ella.

-Gracias.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias a ti.- musitó ella.

Cuando Takeru entró al salón, dos fierecillas se agarraron a cada pierna, pero él ni se percató de sus entusiasmados sobrinos ya que sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en el transbordador espacial de dos metros de altura que estaba aterrizado ahí.

-Waa… ¿acaso mi hermano ha venido con la nave y todo?- preguntó no dando crédito a lo que veía.

-No, eso.- señaló Sora el maldito trasto.- es obra de tu padre, que mal le está sentando la vejez.- bufó exasperada.

-Y a mí los único regalos que me hacía eran los jerseys de Yamato cuando se le quedaban pequeños.- murmuró sus pequeños traumas infantiles.

Con su tío favorito ahí, los niños estuvieron de lo más entretenidos y felices, y también con Tenshi, que siempre se inventaba algún novedoso juego para hacer las delicias de sus queridos primos. Al menos en ese tiempo, Sora no olvidó, ya que era imposible olvidar, pero sí dejó en un segundo plano el tema que ocupaba su mente desde hacía cinco meses, su Yamato. Pero como de costumbre, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a recordarlo.

-Mami.- sintió la manita de su hija tirando de su jersey nuevamente.- ¿Cuándo vemos a papá?

Takeru observó a Sora y al ver su rostro descompuesto supo la respuesta.

-Eh… bueno.- comenzó Takenouchi.

-¿Cuándo vemos a papá?, ¿Cuándo vemos a papá?, ¿Cuándo vemos a papá?, ¿Cuándo vemos a papá?.- repitió como cual lorito. Quería una respuesta ya, estaba harta de excusas y evasivas.

-¡Oye!.- interrumpió Takeru, echándole esa cable que Sora necesitaba.- ¿no prefieres ver a tu tío favorito?, es decir, yo.- habló con una arrogancia propia de su hermano.

Aiko le miró con cierta indiferencia.

-Eres mi tío favorito porque no tengo otro tío.- Takeru cayó en un pozo sin fondo.- y yo quiero ver a mi papá, ¡a mi papá!.- exigió comenzando a fruncir el ceño. Su paciencia estaba a segundos de desaparecer.

Sora tragó saliva y entendió que debía decirle ya la verdad.

-Escúchame cariño…

Un gran ruido interrumpió cualquier tipo de confesión e hizo que Sora empezase a híper ventilar, porque había sonado a un árbol cayendo por tercera vez en este horroroso día. Antes de que pudiesen salir a ver lo que había sucedido, un acelerado Tenshi entró en la cocina con gran emoción.

-He inventado un juego nuevo, se llama ¡tirar a Yuujou contra el árbol!

Confirmado, una vez más, ese dichoso árbol se había desparramado encima del pequeño de la casa. ¿Es que no había forma de ponerlo y que no se cayese? Cuando lo ponía Yamato nunca se había caído, otra vez, algo le devolvía la mente a su omnipresente esposo.

-Piyomon, colócalo.- ordenó la diseñadora.

-¿Qué?, ya lo he puesto tres veces.- protestó.

-Y si hace falta lo pondrás cien, ¿quieres obedecer por favor?.- sentenció, con una bordería para nada propia de ella.

Y Piyomon otra vez se resignó, conocía a su amiga y sabía que estaba a punto de explotar, y si eso sucedía, la Nochebuena se tornaría en el festival de los lloros, los gritos y el mal humor, y no quería que eso pasase, sobre todo por esos dos inocentes niños cuyo único deseo era ver a su padre.

-Venga chavales, id a ayudarle.- ordenó Takeru, empujando fuera tanto a su sobrina como a su hijo.

Al quedarse solos, Takeru se volvió a su cuñada, tomándole de la mano delicadamente.

-No vas a poder hablar con él, ¿verdad?

Sora le miró, sus ojos ya se humedecían, esto estaba siendo mucho más duro de lo que se había imaginado.

-No.- susurró, dejándose abrazar por el rubio.

-Lo siento.

-Esto es una mierda Takeru, pensé que lo peor ya había pasado, los primeros meses sin él, pero cada día que pasa lo echo más de menos y hoy, es la primera Nochebuena que no pasamos juntos desde los 14 años, y solo el hecho de pensar en que no lo voy a tener aquí hasta dentro de ocho meses me entran ganas de echarme a dormir y no despertarme hasta entonces.- terminó, completamente descompuesta.

-Te entiendo.- trató de reconfortar el rubio.

-Y luego están los niños, ya has visto a Aiko, solo piensa en verle y cuando le diga que no lo va a ver se llevará un disgusto y seguramente me odiará, se encerrará en la habitación y no saldrá hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad.- dramatizó esta vez en exceso Takenouchi.

-Venga, no será para tanto.- la separó un poco de él, para limpiarle las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.- Aiko es muy comprensiva…

-Takeru tiene seis años, si estuvo un día entero sin hablarme cuando le tiré por accidente una tapa de yogur que yo pensaba que era basura, pero no, resulta que era un gran tesoro para ella por no sé que exactamente. Es con Yamato con quien suele compartir todo esa clase de ridiculeces absurdas.- habló con tristeza.

Su hija siempre había tenido a su padre en un gran pedestal y evidentemente que era con quien compartía todos sus secretos.

-Bueno.- trató de sonar comprensivo Takeru.- ¿Qué te parece si Tenshi y yo nos quedamos?, tendremos a los niños distraídos hasta que se duerman y ya está.- explicó su elaborado plan. Takeru subestimaba demasiado a sus sobrinos.

-Sí, gran plan Takeru.- aseguró Sora con ironía, ya un poco más calmada.- pero no se van a olvidar de su padre, te lo aseguro.

-Pero bueno...- trató de pensar cuanto antes alguna otra solución que no fuese digna de Forrest Gump.

-Oye gracias por todo Takeru, pero es mejor que os vayáis.- despachó descaradamente Sora.

Simplemente no quería tener ningún "extraño" en su casa esa noche, solo a su familia, con los que vivía todos los días y pasaba todas las noches, sus hijos y el recuerdo de su esposo.

...

-Venga, ponte el pijama.- hablaba Sora, vistiendo a su benjamín, mientras miraba a su hija.

Esta ni se movía, no estaba dispuesta a ponerse ese pijama y mucho menos a irse a la cama, no sin antes saber la verdad sobre su padre.

-No vamos a ver a papá.- sentenció, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Papá.- imitó Yuujou con una mirada triste.

La compañera de Piyomon se volvió rápidamente a su hija.

-Cielito.- trató de limpiarle las lágrimas.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!.- le dio un despreciativo manotazo apartándola de ella.- dijiste que veríamos a papá, ¡has mentido!

Sora aguantó esos embistes con la cabeza gacha, era incapaz de enfrentarse a su hija, tal vez porque estaba más destrozada incluso que ella, entonces empezó a escuchar otro gimoteó, provenía de Yuujou que se había contagiado de las lágrimas de su hermana y la situación tan tensa que estaba sucediendo.

-Yuujou, no llores tú también.- trató de ayudar Piyomon, viendo la incapacidad de reacción de su compañera.

Y una vez más, como si estuviese preparado, el timbre sonó. Sora tardó en reaccionar, finalmente lo hizo, aunque no pudo evitar mirar la hora extrañada, era demasiado tarde para recibir visitas. Secándose las lágrimas por el camino llegó hasta el recibidor, por supuesto que ya no tenía la esperanza de que fuese Yamato.

Pero al abrir casi se cae desmayada, porque ante ella se encontró con un astronauta, con el pesado traje blanco y ese inquietante casco.

-¿Señora Ishida?.- preguntó él.

-Ajá.- fue lo que logró decir Sora sin salir de la impresión.

Era una voz grave, consecuencia de estar embutido en ese casco digno de Darth Vader, le resultó hasta familiar, pero no era la voz de su Yamato, aunque eso no fuese inconveniente para que mirase a ese hombre completamente absorta.

Obviamente que los niños no se iban a perder este espectáculo y olvidando cualquier tipo de enfado y pena de hace unos segundos, se asomaron por entre las piernas de su madre.

-Un astronauta de verdad.- musitó Aiko completamente alucinada.

-Papá, astronauta.- dijo el pequeño Yuujou incapaz de cerrar la boca.

El misterioso astronauta, tomó un gran paquete entre sus manos y se lo entregó a Sora.

-He venido a través de las estrellas, de parte de Yamato Ishida, para entregarles esto.- anunció, haciendo unos exagerados movimientos con los brazos para dar un toque misterioso.

-¿De parte de mi papá?.- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa de ilusión.

El astronauta se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Ou sí, me ha dicho que se acuerda mucho de vosotros, que os quiere con todo su corazón y que está deseando veros.- explicó el hombre.

-¿Has oído mamá?.- preguntó la niña con ilusión.- papá ha mandado un astronauta para saludarnos.

-Claro que sí cielito.- le acarició el cabello, todavía en estado de shock.

-Papá, astronauta.- repitió Yuujou sus inocentes palabras.

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir al espacio sideral, he dejado la nave aparcada en órbita en la zona azul y sino la cojo ahora, tendré que esperar meses y pagar una multa y luego recogerla porque se la llevará la grúa espacio-sideral y…

Dada la verborrea imparable del astronauta y la gran cantidad de extravagancias que decía, Sora comenzó a mirarle arqueando una ceja. Cada vez le resultaba más familiar y el dudoso astronauta se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata.

-Eh… ah… bueno, que me voy, saludaré a Yamato de vuestra parte, hasta la vista.- acarició la cabellera de los dos niños, luego se dirigió a la mujer y dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro dijo.- nos vemos Takenouchi.

La diseñadora se aguantó la carcajada y el astronauta retiró rápidamente su brazo, lo había hecho de forma inconsciente, pero había sido el detalle que faltaba para delatarle.

-Eh… ah, quiero decir que… adiós señora Ishida.

Sora le correspondió el saludo, mientras los niños le decían adiós con efusividad, había sido más alucinante que la visita del mismísimo Santa Claus, pero antes de que se marcharse del todo y que la pelirroja se adentrase en casa, no pudo evitar decir:

-¡Te queda mejor ese traje que el gorro de Monzaemon!

Y el embajador del Digimundo de día, astronauta reparte regalos en sus ratos libres, bajó la cabeza abatido, Sora le había descubierto, pero ya no le importaba, solo por ver la cara de ilusión de los hijos de sus mejores amigos había valido la pena hacer todo este pequeño teatro.

Ya dentro de la casa, los pequeños Ishida apresuraban a abrir el paquete. En seguida sonrieron sacando la gran cantidad de regalos que había.

-¡Es el que yo quería!.- exclamó Aiko, mirando su nuevo muñequito digimon.

-Suave.- dijo Yuujou, tumbándose en su nuevo osito de peluche cuenta cuentos.

Sora miró como sus hijos desparramaban todos esos juguetes encantada, hasta que su vista quedó clavada en un pequeño USB. Lo cogió y sin más preámbulos lo colocó en el reproductor de la televisión. Sonrió al momento al ver a Yamato y sus hijos rápidamente dejaron los juguetes y se pegaron a la pantalla.

-Es papá, desde el espacio.- informó Aiko emocionada.

Porque como explicó la pequeña rubia, Yamato se encontraba en su nave espacial, verdaderamente era un poco más cutre que de normal, de hecho parecía solo un papel de decorado pegado al fondo, a Sora hasta le pareció ver la guitarra que Yamato guardaba en su habitación de trabajo, pero no le dio importancia. Luego estaba Gabumon, venga dar volteretas por el aire como si flotase, aunque Sora vislumbró unos hilos sujetándole, era cuanto menos sospechoso.

-Hola a todos, feliz Nochebuena. Espero que os haya llegado mi paquete, el astronauta que he mandado es un muy buen amigo mío.

-Hola Piyomon.- saludó Gabumon, venga dar volteretas y casi sacando un ojo a Yamato.

-Gabumon, que se te ven los hilos.- masculló Ishida, dándole un empujón. Ese digimon le arruinaría todo su plan.

-Gabumon, que guapo.- no pudo evitar decir Piyomon con emoción.

-Siento mucho no poder estar con vosotros en persona, pero es que viajar a Marte cuesta lo suyo, lo bueno es que he podido parar en un estación de descanso a comprar vuestros regalos. Ai-chan, es el que tú querías ¿verdad?, a no ser que en estos cinco meses ya hayas cambiado de opinión.- murmuró esto último. De sobra conocía lo impulsiva que era su hija.- cuando vuelva.- recuperó la sonrisa.- jugaremos juntos con él…

-¡Sí!.- interrumpió Ishida eufórica.

-Pero para que eso pase tienes que portarte bien, me enteraré sino te has portado bien porque mandaré a un astronauta a vigilarte, ¿lo has oído?

-Seré buena papi.- dijo con su sonrisa de angelito.

-Ayuda a tú mamá en todo y cuida muy bien de tu hermanito, ¿vale?, si lo haces te traeré una tapa de yogur de Marte.

La niña abrió la boca al máximo ilusionada y Sora puso cara de circunstancias. Otra vez Yamato animando a su hija a coleccionar basura.

-En cuanto a ti mi pequeño Yuu-chan, mírate, cuando me fui apenas andabas y cuando vuelva ya correrás más rápido que yo. Siento mucho no pasar estas Navidades contigo, me habría hecho mucha ilusión, espero que puedas perdonarme. Prometo que cuando vuelva recuperaré todo el tiempo perdido, te enseñaré a montar en bici y… ¡hasta te compraré un coche de carreras!

-No, otro no.- negó Sora, mirando su dichoso coche. Por fin entendía de donde había sacado Hiroaki estas estrafalarias ideas, o igual era al revés, Yamato las sacaba de su padre. El caso era que padre e hijo se retroalimentaban en absurdísimo.

El pelirrojo contemplaba a su padre sin decir nada, completamente ensimismado con sus palabras.

-Te quiero muchísimo campeón y a ti también cielito, sois mi mayor tesoro y aunque recorra todo el universo, será imposible encontrar algo tan maravilloso como vosotros, os echo de menos, pero pronto estaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?, os envió un beso a través de las estrellas, estad atentos para cogerlo.- finalizó el rubio, mandando un beso con la mano, mientras Gabumon también se despidió haciendo una pirueta por delante de la cámara.

Sora apagó la reproducción y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía a sus dos hijos pegados a ella totalmente emocionados, volviéndole a relatar todo lo que acababan de ver y sonrió por ello. Yamato había cumplido su promesa y los niños podrían dormir tranquilos y felices.

Costó lo suyo, sobre todo Aiko que rememoraba una y otra vez la grabación de su padre, pero finalmente, Sora logró dormirlos y poder ir a su habitación. Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver el mensaje de su marido, más por un pequeño detalle y es que Yamato no le había nombrado ni una sola vez, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese olvidado de ella?, ¿acaso en estos años Yamato todavía no la conocía como para saber que necesitaba palabras de cariño más incluso con sus hijos? Intentando aplazar lo máximo posible su disgusto, puso la grabación.

Evidentemente que era igual que la anterior, se sintió estúpida por pensar que de repente habría algo diferente como alguna declaración de amor oculta que solo aparecía cuando lo viese ella en privado. Nunca en su vida se sintió más sola y abandonada, todo el maldito día pensando en él y él ni siquiera se molestaba en felicitarle el aniversario. Era sumamente injusto. Pero ya no aguantó más y explotó, todo lo que había estado guardando a lo largo del día, salió en forma de lágrimas. Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sollozó como una niña indefensa.

-No llores.- escuchó, sobresaltándose, era la voz de Yamato.- ¿en serio crees que me había olvidado de ti?

Se quedó de piedra al ver la pantalla, inmersa en su desgracia no había parado la grabación y no finalizaba donde creía, continuaba solo para ella.

-Quería tener un poco más de intimidad, ya sabes como son los niños, por eso he dejado tu mensaje para el último.

Perfiló una inesperada sonrisa, dejando que en su boca entrasen esas lágrimas saladas que aún corrían por sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo caminó a la pantalla, hasta quedarse de rodillas frente a ella y su mano empezó a acariciar ese frío cristal que mostraba el rostro de su amado.

-¿Te gusta como he dejado mi cuarto de estudio?.- habló enseñándolo con la cámara.- ¿y a Taichi vestido de astronauta?, a que no te lo esperabas.- se puso un poco más serio.- bueno cielo, espero que todo vaya bien y hayamos podido hablar en nuestro aniversario, incluso cenar juntos, sería genial. Si eso ha pasado este mensaje no será más que una anécdota curiosa, pero sino ha sucedido sé que te estarás aferrando con fuerza a este mensaje, que serán las primeras noticias que tienes de mí puede que en semanas, por eso quería hacerlo especial.

-Mi amor.- susurró la mujer, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

-Primero de todo feliz aniversario, siento muchísimo no estar contigo, pero te prometo que es el primero y el último que pasaremos separados. Tengo un regalo.- mostró un paquetito.- está escondido en casa, pero aún no está terminado, por eso no lo busques, te lo daré cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno yo sé que no lo buscarás, porque sé lo mucho que te gusta que yo vea como abres mis regalos, la cara que pongo, la cara que pones, daría lo que fuera por ver ahora tu cara. Verás que me he metido muy bien en el papel.- rió con diversión.- porque todavía faltan dos semanas para que me vaya y de hecho hasta hace cinco minutos estábamos durmiendo juntos, pero tranquila volveré antes de que despiertes, pero cuando veas esto ya llevaré más de cinco meses fuera y sé, bueno realmente no lo sé, pero me imagino lo duro que va a ser para los dos. Me gustaría abrazarte, de esos abrazos maravillosos que nos dábamos cuando éramos adolescentes, esos en los que desaparece todo nuestro alrededor y sentimos que nuestros cuerpos se van a hacer uno. Daría lo que fuera por estar ahora abrazado a ti de esa forma…

-Y yo.- contestó la mujer, sin apenas voz.

-Sé que todo lo que te digo o ya te lo dicho antes o ya lo sabes, pero nunca viene mal repetirlo y sobre todo en días tan especiales como este, así que, Sora te amo, te adoro, eres mi felicidad y no veo el momento de volver a tu lado. Sé que aún falta mucho tiempo, casi ocho meses, pero yo creo que lo peor ya ha pasado, vamos espero, porque sino me moriré de asco antes de llegar a ese estúpido planeta rojo. Sé que te preguntarás que demonios se me ha perdido ahí y ya sabes que no te puedo contestar, pero tengo que hacerlo, lo siento así, y por mucho que me duela estar separado de vosotros sé que sino lo haría me preguntaría toda la vida, ¿Por qué demonios no lo hiciste? Y al final acabaría pagándolo con las personas que amo y eso es lo último que deseo. De todas formas yo sé que me comprendes y que me esperas con los brazos abiertos.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bueno.- pasó la mano por los ojos, haciendo que desapareciese esa rebelde lágrima.- me despido, espero que pronto podamos hablar en tiempo real, te amo mi cielo.- se despidió besándose los dedos de la mano y mostrándolos a la cámara.- ya sé que es una cursilada, pero ahora sería bonito que tú apoyases la mano en mi mano…

No hacía falta que lo dijese, Sora ya la había apoyado, e incluso la besaba directamente de la pantalla.

-Te amo, volveré pronto.- se despidió guiñando el ojo con fanfarronería.

Seguidamente la pantalla quedó a oscuras y Sora quedó llorando desconsoladamente juntando su frente con esa pantalla sin vida.

Ni sabe por cuanto tiempo lloró, porque el tiempo desapareció, de hecho había desaparecido desque que Yamato se fue. Todo era como un sueño del que pronto despertaría, porque al final de todo estaba eso, la esperanza de despertar, la esperanza de que pronto lo vería. Cierto era que sin él, parecía que todo se había ralentizado, era como si ya no recordase una Navidad a su lado, como si hiciese siglos que no compartían cama, que no desayunaban juntos, que no se besaban. Nunca se imaginó que esta espera fuese tan agónica y eterna, pero una vez más volvió a recapacitar. No era para tanto, confiaba en que pronto hablase con él, de normal lo hacían unas dos veces por mes, puede que este día especial no hubiese podido verle, pero lo haría y cuando lo hiciese de nuevo empezaría otra cuenta atrás, la de la próxima conexión y así hasta que finalmente lo tuviese en carne y hueso.

Tratando de ser optimista, logó apaciguar sus lágrimas, ya se iba a meter a la cama pero entonces una rubia y un pelirrojo se asomaron a la puerta. No dijeron nada, nunca lo decían, esperaban a que su madre les sonriese y les hiciese un gesto con la cabeza. De hecho desde que se fue su padre, terminaban todas las noches durmiendo en la cama con su madre.

Y cuando Sora los vio, pasó lo que tenían previsto, les sonrió.

-Cuanto habéis tardado en venir hoy.- les hizo el gesto, mientras abría la cama.

Ambos niños trotaron, en realidad solo Aiko, Yuujou llegó hasta el borde y estiró los brazos para que su madre lo aupase, y ella lo hizo encantada. Ahí, junto a esos dos diablillos, sentía que tenía una parte muy importante de su amado Yamato.

-Buenas noches niños, feliz Navidad.- dijo la mujer, arropándolos y dándoles sendos besos en la frente.

-Feliz Navidad mami.- dijeron a una voz acurrucándose lo más cerca de su madre posible.

Así terminó la primera Nochebuena de Sora sin Yamato, justo como empezó, en la cama, junto a sus hijos, pero esta vez con un gran gozo en su corazón. Las palabras de su marido retumbaban en ella y eso era lo único necesario para que pudiese cerrar los ojos y soñar que al abrirlos, fuese él quien estuviese a su lado, jugando con sus hijos y sonriéndole con diversión. Al fin y al cabo, ya faltaba un día menos para que eso sucediese.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sin duda era de los día más calurosos de lo que llevaban de Agosto y Sora, agotada, por fin regresaba a su hogar. Bien que hacer la compra en el supermercado de la esquina no fuese un trabajo muy costoso, pero teniendo en cuenta las altas temperaturas, ya era un suplicio el hecho de salir de casa.

Con una par de bolsas en cada mano, se adentró al jardín ya pensando en como demonios iba a sacar sus llaves sin tirar sus bolsas, pero entonces, alguien se las quitó de las manos.

-Yo te ayudo cariño.

Sonrió, no resistiéndose a darle un beso en la mejilla a ese hombre tan encantador.

-Que considerado, si llego a saber que ibas a volver tan amoroso te hubiese mandado a Marte a los veinte años.

-Yo siempre he sido amoroso.- justificó Ishida, tomando a su mujer de la cintura y besándola con gran pasión, tanta que hasta las bolsas se cayeron y los huevos se rompieron.

-Bravo.- dijo la mujer con desgana. Su gran odisea por la sabana de Odaiba, desparramada por el suelo.

-Oh, que más da, luego te compro otros.- dijo Yamato sintiéndose incapaz de soltar los labios de su mujer.

No hacía ni un mes que Yamato había regresado después de convertirse en el primer hombre, y Gabumon en el primer digimon, en pisar Marte, y por fin tras el ajetreo inicial de la vuelta, podía volver a su maravillosa rutina y tranquilidad, en su casa, con sus mujer y con sus adorados hijos.

-Venga vamos.- tiró de la mano a Sora, para adentrarla cuanto antes en casa.

La mujer se dejó guiar, pero al cruzar la puerta sintió algo de desconcierto; espumillones, luces, el dichoso arbolito de Navidad con adornos y sus hijos esperándole con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Feliz aniversario!.- dijeron en coro.

La mujer dio un paso para atrás estupefacta y Yamato divertido por ver su rostro, se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura por detrás.

-Cielo, ¿no sabes que día es hoy?, ¡es 24!.- exclamó el astronauta con efusividad.

Sora agitó la cabeza descompuesta.

-Sí, pero 24 de Agosto.

-¿Y que?.- le quitó importancia Ishida.- lo importante es que es 24, el primero desde que regresé y vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario.

-Pero…

-¡Sí!.- asintió Aiko, desenvolviendo un regalo.- papá nos ha comprado nuevos juguetes.

-¿Qué?.- miró a su esposo.

-Para ambientar y que parezca Nochebuena.

-Nochebuena, mamá.- anunció Yuujou repleto de felicidad, tocando el pequeño tambor que le había regalado su padre.

-¿A que es una idea genial?.- expuso el rubio, mientras se ponía un jersey de lana gorda con estrellas navideñas.

-Yamato, que estamos a casi 40 grados, te va a dar un patatús con eso.- trató de impedírselo la mujer, totalmente atónita por la escena tan surrealista de la que estaba siendo protagonista.

-Para ambientar.- excusó el hombre, luego empezó a olfatear.- ¿hueles eso?

-¿El que?.- preguntó ella.

-Nada, cuando tendría que estar oliendo unas ricas galletas made in Sora.- dijo el compañero de Gabumon con su encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que haga galletas de Navidad?.- cuestionó ella. Todavía no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando.

-Un aniversario sin galletas, no es aniversario.

No sabe porque lo hizo, pero finalmente cedió a la extravagante idea de Yamato de celebrar su aniversario y por ende la Nochebuena en pleno mes de Agosto. Al fin y al cabo ella también se había quedado con ganas de cenar con su marido en ese día especial, no era tan mala idea revivirlo.

-Mira papá.- enseñaba Yuujou su dibujo, sentado a las piernas de su padre.- eres tú…- explicaba emocionado.

-Que chulo.- miraba Yamato absorto.- ¿y este quien es?

-Gabumon, está en Marte.- explicó él su obra de arte con cierta dificultad.

-Muy bien, ¿y este otro quien es?.- señaló un bicho verde.

-Es un marciano.- dijo el pequeño con su característica inocencia.

Ishida aguantó una carcajada y Aiko también.

-Yuujou, eso no está bien.- explicó el padre.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el niño con su carita de desolación.

-Pues porque los marcianos no existen.- habló la niña, traumando más si puede al pobre Yuujou.

-No cielito, lo que pasa que no son verdes, son grises.- explicó Ishida padre con seriedad.

-¿Verdad?.- preguntó el pelirrojo alucinado.

-Papá ¿tú los has visto?.- se le unió su hermana, compartiendo su fascinación.

-Ou sí, son muy majos…- prosiguió Yamato con sus historias para no dormir.

Aunque ellos no lo supiesen Sora observó toda esa escena con una tierna sonrisa. Era verdad eso que decían que hasta que no se iba una persona no te dabas cuenta de cuanto la echabas de menos. Dejaba un hueco, un vacío imposible de llenar, pero no solo en ella, también en los niños, en la casa, en todo. Pero por suerte ese hueco ya había vuelto a llenarse y confiaba, que perdurase así para el resto de su vida.

Ya había vuelto a su labor de preparar las galletas, cuando unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente y unos labios besaron su mejilla.

-¿Qué?, ¿has invitado a ese marciano a cenar?.- preguntó Sora con diversión, mientras se abrazaba a los brazos de su esposo.

-Lo vi de verdad, ¿no me crees?.- siguió el juego Ishida volteándola.

-Claro que sí.- respondió ella con cachondeo.- la próxima vez envíalo a él, en vez de al astronauta Yagami.

Yamato rió con burla, dándole un besito en la nariz, para luego separarla un poco y sacar un paquetito de su bolsillo.

-Lo prometido es deuda, mi regalo.- le entregó emocionado.

-Oh Yama, no hacía falta.

-Claro que sí cariño.

-No, lo digo porque yo no te he comprado nada y ahora voy a quedar fatal.- refunfuñó ella.

-Ábrelo.- dijo él con su imperturbable sonrisa.

Ella lo abrió y dio un suspiro de emoción al verlo, se trataba de una pulserita hecha con varias piedras.

-Esta es de la luna.- señaló Ishida.- esta de Marte y estas de otros satélites y planetas donde han ido sondas exploradoras. Yo no llegaré a ir a todos esos lugares pero tú los llevarás en tu muñeca, ¿te gusta?

-Es precioso.- asintió ella, besando dulcemente los labios de su marido.- gracias.

Yamato la abrazó y Sora se abrazó a él, un abrazo como de los que había hablado Yamato en su vídeo, un abrazo interminable que representaba su gran amor. Pero esta vez Sora lo finalizó antes de tiempo, el motivo, se estaba achicharrando con el jersey de Yamato.

-Cariño venga, quítate eso, estás sudando a chorros…- empezó Sora queriéndoselo levantar, pero él lo impidió.

-Igual tú necesitas uno.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?

-Igual nieva.

-¿En agosto?

Yamato hizo un gesto con las cejas y Sora se volteó hacia la ventana y casi se desmaya ahí mismo, porque el 24 de Agosto, a más de 35 grados centígrados, estaba viendo nevar.

-¡Pero que!.- se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Es precioso, ¿no crees?.- preguntó él, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de ella.

-Yamato la última vez que nevó en Agosto fuimos transportados al mundo digital, niños elegidos, digimons, peleas contra malvados, esto es de todo menos precioso.- explicó angustiada.

-Relájate y disfruta.

Y viendo esa convicción de Yamato, Sora entendió que nada malo pasaba, que seguramente esto fuese algo preparado por él, y así era realmente, ya que esos Frigimons subidos al tejado responsables de la nieve habían sido traídos por Yamato. No pensó más y disfrutó del momento, dejándose caer en el pecho de su esposo y contemplando a su lado este maravilloso milagro.

-¡Podemos jugar con la nieve!

Como era costumbre, Aiko acompañada de su hermano, perturbaron el momento íntimo y especial de sus progenitores.

Sora y Yamato se miraron, para después sonreír.

-Bueno.- dejó salir el rubio.

-Pero abrigaos.- dijo Sora no creyéndose que pronunciaba esas palabras en pleno mes de Agosto.

Y ahí, viendo a sus hijos jugar en manga corta con esta improvisada nieve de Agosto, y en brazos de su amado esposo, Sora sintió que la felicidad existía y que se encontraba justamente en ese lugar.

-Yamato, no te vayas nunca.- pidió, de forma inconsciente.

-Solo me iré donde pueda llevarte, lo prometo.- aseguró él, besándole con ternura en la sien.

Ella se acurrucó más si puede entre los brazos de Yamato y tras suspirar de felicidad, susurró:

-Feliz aniversario, amor.

-Feliz aniversario, cielo.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: bueno aquí esta mi regalo de aniversario. Ya sé que es simplón pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa y no quería dejar este año sin su sorato especial. Porque recordad que la semana fantástica del sorato ya ha comenzado y tenéis que plagar esta página de maravillosos regalos para esta pareja.

Decir que el título hace referencia al tema de Star Wars "Across the stars", simplemente me acordé de él y me vino que ni pintado.

Lo dicho, que sorateeis mucho, feliz día del sorato.

Por cierto, no os perdáis el 24, el apoteósico final de **¡DOCE MESES!.**

¡Gracia por leer! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
